Wicked
by piscess
Summary: Lilah was born to destroy the people who massacred her family. Isaac was born to love her. Can he help defuse the bomb that is Lilah or will she finally turn to the darkness within her. [ Season One Two ]
1. Wicked AN

**A/N**

**This is a small note before I publish the first chapter. This is my first Teen Wolf fic. My story will be following the show with a few changes to work in the story line of my O.C. This will start from Season One which means there will not be immediate Isaac/Lilah because I want to build their relationship as well as Lilah's relationship with all of the characters. **

**I do not own Teen Wolf or their characters, the only thing I own are my O.C's and my plotlines I add to the story. **

**I hope you enjoy my story :) **

**~ Mikayla **


	2. New Girl

.

**A/N – O.C's name is pronounced **_"Lie-la"_

**Polyvore Outfit: wicked_ch1/set?id=109906285**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf only my **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: New Girl<strong>

**_"All things truly wicked start from an innocence."_**

**- **_**Ernest Hemingway -** _

_Gasping for air she jolts up from her position only to be welcomed by the sight of trees and the scent of pine and rain. Sitting straighter she moves her body around to get a better look at her surroundings but all she can see are trees that seem to stretch out forever. Stumbling up onto two shaky feet she looks herself over only to be baffled by the white silk night gown she is wearing. The item of clothing looks like it came from one of those old black and white movies. Its neckline is just high enough to not show any signs of cleavage, ending just below her collarbones. The sleeves are tight around the upper part of her arms but flow out at her elbow and end halfway down her hands. The entire body of the dress is loose and hides all her curves underneath it but stops just below her knees. The rest of her legs are bare but covered in mud from the damp ground. _

_Ignoring her surprise of what she is wearing she turns around again and tries to make something of where she is. The light from the full moon helps her see what is in front of her but other than that she can't fathom where she is. A wolf's howl echoes through the silent woods making her shudder. Usually they tell you to stay where you are when you're lost but if she stays she will possibly become wolf bait and she rather not die. Treading carefully to not make much noise she heads in the direction she believes is north and makes her way through the thick undergrowth of the woods. _

_Up ahead her eyes notice something, moving forward quickly she spots a small dot of orange. Her body perks up at the realization the small spot of orange is light. Ignoring the throb in her feet and the possibility of wolves being close by she runs towards the speck of light, dodging trees in her wake. However her movements halter and her body grows cold as a bloodcurdling scream fills the air. Blinking she looks back at the spec of light only to see it has been replaced with fire…_

_Running faster she allows the chilling screams to egg her on as she makes her way to the fire. If someone is caught in it she knows she needs to help them for she is the only one here and no one from a local town would have heard the woman's screams._

_When she reaches the clearing she realizes that it wasn't one woman screaming that it was more than that. She looks up towards the screaming to see three elderly women tied to stakes… on fire. Clamping her hand on her mouth to muffle her scream she watches as the elders' skin bubble and burn as the fire continues to lick at their flesh. A group of people in black stand in front of the elderly being burned laughing and nudging one another. Looking at them she can't but feel sick, three people were burning to death and theses people were just standing there laughing and congratulating one another. Any hope she had for the human race was demolished then and there. _

_Snap._

_Her eyes widen at the sudden sound and it's clear she wasn't the only one who heard it. The group all turned around at the same time, their eyes landing on her. Before she can even scream or run her body falls into a black abyss. _

_…_

_Her body twitches as she becomes uncomfortably warm. She goes to roll her body over away from the heat but finds herself unable to as her arms are tied behind her and something else… in fact she can feel something warped around her waist and feet keeping her pressed hard against whatever is behind her. Scorching heat licks at her ankles making her eyes snap open as a scream slips from her mouth. Looking down at her feet her eyes widen as she watches the fire creeping up her legs, not even noticing the screams of agony that continue to spew from her mouth. Looking up with teary eyes she is faced with the same group of people who had killed those elderly women but she can't make out any of their faces. Screams continue to escape her mouth as the blaze snakes up her torso eating and burning everything in its wake. The pain is something she can't explain… never has she ever felt this sort of agony before. _

_Her screams grow louder as the flames bite at the flesh on her neck as it slowly continues towards her face until she is concealed in fire—_

With a gasp I jolt up from my sleeping position as I pant for air. I'm hyperventilating as I try to breathe in as much air as I can but it feels like something is clogged in my throat, not allowing any air to travel to my lungs. I put one hand on my chest and the other on my stomach under my ribcage as I breathe in through my nose and out through my lips. Repeating the process over ten times my breathing begins to calm and return to its normal pace. Taking a big breath of air out I slide out of my queen-size bed and onto my white carpet. Leaning my head against my bed I look up at my ceiling and shake my head.

The nightmares are something I got use to but I've never had that dream. Being on the stalk burning was something new and it felt so real. My skin still feels like it is burning from the fire's heat.

My door opening grabs my attention and I shift my body towards the person walking in. My dad, Marcus stands a few feet away from me while looking at me sympathetically. Rolling my eyes I stand up on my wobbly legs and cross my arms over my chest.

"Please don't give me that look… I'm fine really," I sigh.

"You're not fine, you shouldn't have to deal with this… it sucks," Dad grumbles while still giving me his sympathetic eyes.

"It's who I am. I can't change it, all I can do is tolerate it and I do. I don't even scream any more dad, they're just dreams."

"Dreams," he spits out like it is the biggest joke in the world, "No one has dreams like those."

"But I do dad! And I'm fine. I'm strong I don't need you to worry, they're just dreams to me!" I yell in frustration.

I'm definitely not a morning person.

"I believe you Moon of My Life… just promise me you'll say something if they change," He says sombrely.

"I promise My Sun and Stars," I smile through a lie.

Dad grins goofily at me and rubs his knuckles into my hair making the bed hair look even more chaotic. I giggle softly and squirm away from his hand and try to salvage my hair but it is already in knots. Dad laughs and begins to make his way out of my room before halting at the door.

"Remember, _Game of Thrones _is on tonight," He reminds me with a stern glare that says "be there or face my wrath".

"I should be home by then. Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world _My Sun and Stars_," I say while making sure to pronounce his nickname exaggeratedly.

Winking at me he leaves my room with a wave and shuts my door. Laughing I make my way to my adjoin bathroom and start my shower. Dad and I have always been close, unlike some teenagers and their parents' who fight a lot, we don't. We yell, but usually that's because the other is being either stubborn or annoying, traits that I got from him. I guess the main reason for our close bond would have to be my lack of a motherly figure. For as long as I can remember it has always been Dad and I and that has never bother me in the slightest. All I've ever needed is my dad, he even took it upon himself to talk to me about periods and give me my first tampon. As embarrassing as it was to receive "the talk" from him at the time, now I can't help but admire him for it. He could have easily asked my Aunt Haley to do it but he didn't want her too. He took on the role of a single father and embraced all the difficulties that came with it, not once did he give up.

Once the water temperature to the shower is a nice warmth I jump in and begin to wash my sweaty skin and knotty hair. Once I finish washing my hair with my favourite mango scented shampoo and mango bodywash I warp a towel around myself and my hair before walking back into my room and then into my walk-in-wardrobe. I make my way over to my drawers I open my underwear draw but must people would probably call it a lingerie draw since I keep a lot of lacy garments in it, and pull out a pair of white lace bottoms and a matching lacy white bra. Putting them on I drop my towel and make my way around my closet in my underwear. Glancing at all the continents in my wardrobe I groan. Trying to find something to wear of a morning is almost impossible with all the clothes I have.

Walking up along the right side of the closet I run my hand along each piece of clothing. My hand touches a skirt making me pause, I pull the skirt out with its hanger only to smile; it's my favourite black skater-skirt with suspenders. Clutching onto the hanger with the skirt I make my way to the tops section of my closet and pick out a white t-shirt with an insignia in the middle with the words "Local Brooklyn Schools" around it. I put both pieces of clothing on over the top of my white lacy bra and underwear set. Looking outside the sky is cloudy so I decide to slip on a pair of sheer black tights and grab my grey hoodie with the body of the jumper being leather.

I sit the hoodie on my bed then make my way back into my adjoining bathroom. I pull my toothbrush out and rapidly brush my teeth before roughly drying my hair. Once I'm done I look into the mirror at my reflexion and decide to keep my hair in their natural waves. After applying a little bit of foundation I do my eyeliner on my top eyelids very basic then thinly coat my eyelashes in mascara. Looking at the mirror I'm happy with how I look so I go back into the bedroom. Rifling through my jewellery box I pull out my silver feather ring that runs around my entire finger. As I slip it on it reminds me of the other piece of jewellery I'm wearing. Tugging the silver chain I pull the pendent out from under my shirt. The pendent is an Amethyst warped around with silver to keep it together with the chain. I remembered the day Grandma Alexis gave me the necklace, my thirteenth birthday. She told me never to take it off and ever since then I never have. I think she said it was some sort of family heirloom that had been passed down from generation to generation.

Tucking the family heirloom back under my shirt I finish my outfit with my black combat boots and a black beanie where its rims say "WHATEVER" in white writing. Grabbing my jumper and black messenger bag I walk out of my room and down the left staircase. Yeah, I said left stair case… our house has an adjoining staircase which I think is completely overrated because one staircase is really all you need. At the bottom of the staircase my dad stands in his doctor scrubs with a black shoulder bag swang over his shoulder.

"Do you have everything? Books, money…?" He asks.

"Yep-p, I packed it all last night," I say popping the 'p'.

Once I'm on the bottom floor dad hands me an apple which I gladly accept. Munching on the apple I walk behind dad out of the door and to his SUV. It takes me a great effort to climb into the car for my height of 5'4; yeah I'm small and I know it.

We drive in silence… well dad drives in silence while I listen to _Arctic Monkeys_ on my phone. Another reason I love dad is that he doesn't feel the need to talk while driving, sometimes we do and our conversations are quite entertaining but he is also someone you can just sit in silence with without it being awkward.

It only takes us five minutes to get to Beacon Hills High and the nervous butterflies begin to hit me. I anxiously scan the yard to see students getting out of their cars and making their way towards their friends. Gulping I look back at dad to see him watching me with a causal grin.

"You'll be fine. You're stronger than all of them, they would never dare try and mess with you," He encourages then pinches my cheeks.

I roll my eyes but grin nonetheless "I'll see you at home dad."

"Have a good day Lilah."

I grab my messenger bag and jumper before jumping out of the car… and when I say jump I mean I physically had to jump out of the car.

"Have a good day Doc," I grin and start to close the door.

He shakes his head and grins at me before I close the door, "I love you Moon of my Life."

I turn around just as my dad drives off only to be greeted with gawking faces from the male students and death glares from the females. I know I'm attractive… however I'm definitely not narcissistic in any way. I don't spend hours slaving away in front of a mirror ogling myself but I'd be obnoxious to say I'm not attractive.

Sliding into my hoodie I leave the hood down and adjust my beanie on my head before walking forward towards the school. Students move out of the way giving me a clear path to office. Feeling like a zoo animal I keep my head down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone; bad idea.

Unexpectedly I feel someone crash into me, their elbow digs into my ribs making me wince. The person who ran into me trips over my foot and lands on the ground in front of me.

'O-oh god, oh I'm sor—" The boy on the ground begins to stumble out but stops when he looks at me.

The boy's mouth falls open and his eyes widen at the sight of me. I almost want to laugh at the boy's facial expression. If I keep getting this attention I honestly think I'm going to go crazy. I raise an eyebrow at the boy which makes him gape more… I don't even think he knows his still on the ground.

"Are you ok? What's your name?" I finally ask.

At hearing my voice the boy squeaks… he literally squeaks at me. Waiting for him to reply I take the time to look at him more clearly. He is lanky and very skinny that I almost feel a little self-conscious standing beside him especially since he probably towers over me. He has pretty hazel eyes and is not too bad on the eyes but his buzz-cut hairdo definitely doesn't do him justice.

"U-uh—I-I'm…S-stiles," He stutters out but something catches his eye behind me, "Scott!"

Then he was gone.

I couldn't help but laugh at him as he stumbles onto his feet and runs toward another boy with a mop of brown curls. Not looking back I keep walking to the front office like I was meant to. At the front desk a woman with blonde greying hair is playing on her phone not even noticing my entrance. I clear my throat but she continues to ignore me. The lights begin to flicker as I grow more aggravated. Clenching my fist I take deep breaths in and out trying to regulate my breathing but the voices hissing in my head are begging for me to stop and let my control go.

"Um darl', do you need anythin'?" The office lady asks, finally noticing me standing here.

"My name is Lilah Blackview, I'm new here," I grit out while trying to push the hissing out of my head.

"The principle shouldn't be too long now, he'll give you your stuff… take a seat over there," She points to a row of chairs.

I stumble over to the seats and haphazardly throw myself into a chair. Sitting my messenger bag on the ground I bend over and clutch my head. Thinking back to all the training session I've had with dad and Haley I focus on how the room smells of cigarette butts and mint air freshener, not to mention the super strong perfume coming from the office lady. The hissing begins to subside and my body begins to relax into the chair.

"Hey are you ok?"

Surprised by the sudden voice I look over to see a girl with dark brown hair and eyes sitting beside me, looking at me with a concern.

"I'm fine, just a little headache," I smile which she returns.

We fall into a small silence but my eyes stay on her… well on her leg that keeps bouncing up and down. I watch as she looks around nervously and that's when it hits me that she too must be new. I put my hand on her leg, stopping it from its ministrations. She looks at me confused but I just smile warmly at her.

"Don't worry too much, I'm new as well and if things go bad just find me… I'm Lilah by the way."

She laughs and smiles, "I'm Allison. Moving to new schools always makes me nervous."

"You move around a lot?" I ask.

"Yeah for my father's work. How about you… why are you here?" She asks somewhat hesitantly.

"My Aunt Haley convinced dad and me to move here. Our family originates back to this town or something like that…"

"Wow, that's so interesting. So did your family found Beacon Hills or…?" She asks.

I look at Allison with narrowed eyes only to see that she is being honest about finding my history interesting and not trying to dig around. Not wanting to make an enemy I smile at her a bit broader than I would to anyone and answer her question.

"No, we didn't found Beacon Hills but my family lived here in the 1600's but after that they all sort of scattered. But the house they lived in is still here, it's been passed down through my family and now my dad owns it… no one has lived in it since the 1600's really but if a family member is passing through they usually stay there since it has been refurnished and modelled."

"It's fascinating how much you know about your family's history. I wish I knew more about mine but my dad always brushes it off," She sighs sadly.

"Maybe you're related to Hitler?"

A mix between a laugh and a scoff escapes Allison's mouth as she looks at me. Her mouth stretches into a beaming smile showing off her dimples as she shakes her head.

"My family came from France."

"There were French Nazis," I rebut making Allison laugh more.

The door to the front of the office opens and a man in suit whom I presume is the principle walks over to us.

"Ah Allison, I see you have met our other new student Lilah," He smiles while gesturing to me before continuing, "So I have both your timetables with me as well as your locker number and code, student guide book and a map of the school."

He hands us each item and I immediately look down at my timetable to see that I have English first. Instead of groaning like most people do when it comes to English I smile and mentally thank God for giving me a class I actually like to start the day off. I look over at Allison's timetable to see she has English with me.

"Hey we have English together!" I say excitedly which makes Allison laugh.

To be honest I never thought that I would like Allison let alone any girl at this school because I get along far better with boys. It probably has something to do with my upbringing but I find most girls irritable and twofaced, they say one thing to your face and then another behind your back. So to actually meet a girl like Allison who is genuine and down to earth is a relief… dad would be proud of me for making a female friend.

"Thank god, I won't have to sit alone," Allison laughs before stopping, "That's if you don't mind…?"

I roll my eyes and smile at her, "It will benefit me as well," I wink making her laugh again.

"Lilah you may head to class if you like but Allison I need you to stay a little bit longer to fill out one more paper," The principle informs.

I smile at Allison, "I'll save you a seat."

She waves goodbye before following the principle into his office. Sighing I look at the map and follow the route it shows to get to my English class. When I get there I hesitate at the closed door before knocking softly on it. I hear a muffle voice telling me to enter so I open the door to be greeted with staring faces.

"And who are you?"

I look up to see the English teacher staring me down through his glasses. Rolling my eyes I hand him the attendance slip for him to sign.

"I'm one of the new students," I reply to his previous question.

He nods and signs the blue piece of paper before handing it back to me.

"Class, this is our new student Lilah Blackview, I'm sure you'll make her feel welcomed," He announces in a drawl.

Scanning the class I ignore the looks I'm getting and spot two spare desks beside one another at the back. I sit down at one and from the corner of my eye I notice a jock like boy grab his things to move to the spare desk beside me. I swing my messenger onto Allison's desk and narrow my eyes at the boy.

"Down boy," I say hiss quietly so he can hear.

The boy immediately blushes and sits back down at his desk. I roll my eyes at him but turn to look at the desk on my left when I hear muffled chuckles. The boy, Stiles from this morning is sitting beside me with a hand covering his mouth while looking between me and the jock boy. I grin and raise my eyebrow at him while mouthing "pig" and jerking my head to jock boy. A loud snort escapes him making everyone in the class look back at him. He sheepishly smiles before ducking his head down making me giggle quietly.

Before Mr Curtis can start the lesson he is interrupted by the principle and Allison walking into the classroom.

"Class this another new student Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome," The principle announces before leaving the classroom.

A sharp pain in my head makes me wince but I push it away and wave Allison over. She smiles gratefully at me before putting her stuff down next to mine. I watch as the boy sitting in front of her turns around and offers a pen for her to use.

"Thanks," Allison smiles making a lazy grin grow on the boy's face.

I restrain myself from rolling my eyes at the two of them. I give it a week until they kiss and get together. I look back at the front of room just as Mr Curtis begins his lesson.

"Ok, let's begin with Kafa—"

The whole day has gone pretty breezy but I still have one class left, the one I have being dreading since I saw it printed on my timetable… Chemistry. This whole day has been great, Allison and I both had lunch break together and pretty much have sticking together but now I have to go to the class I hate the most… at least I have Allison.

We both walk to Mr Harris' desk and hand him our attendance notes for him to sign. He doesn't look up at us until he finishes signing our notes even after that he doesn't say anything to us.

"Class, as you probably know Miss Argent and Miss Blackview are new to this _wonderful_ school, so at least try to show some human qualities."

I would have laugh if it weren't for Mr Harris' honest irritation directed at the class and the hateful stare he was sending to each student. God, if looks could kill everyone in the classroom would be dead on the floor from Harris' lethal stare. Before either Allison or I could take a step forward Mr Harris halts us with his evil voice.

"Miss Argent you may go sit beside Miss Abigale and Miss Blackview you can sit beside Mr Lahey, they will be you permanent lab partner; which means no swapping," Mr Harris says smugly.

Allison pouts sadly at me before moving to her desk, before I do the same I shoot Mr Harris a glare to let him know I do not like him one bit and the look he gives me back makes me think that it's mutual.

Sitting down at a desk at in the back row I look over at my partner to see only dirty blonde curls. Tilting my head I take note that his whole body is angled away from me like he doesn't want me to see him or him see me.

Frowning I tilt my head more, "Hi?"

No response.

"Hello-o?"

Not even a twitch.

Getting frustrated I begin to poke him. I know it's childish and usually I'm not one to be immature but poking him is the only way I can think to get his attention; and his attention I get.

The boy jerks away from my touch clearly surprised that I touched him. When his eyes meet mine it feels like all air has been stripped from my lungs leaving me breathless. His blue eyes are so blue and beautiful I feel myself get sucked into them even more. Looking him over I take in every detail of his face only to be faced with the conclusion that he is indeed perfect. Realizing that I have been ogling for a lot longer then I should I smile at him.

"I'm Lilah."

The boy's confused expression only grows, my eyebrow furrows when he begins to look around him as if to find someone.

"A-are you speaking to me-e?" He stutters nervously while avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah, I don't see anyone else around here, do you?" I sass making him look up at me.

"N-no…" He mumbles clearly embarrassed.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" I laugh softly and raise an eyebrow at him.

"I-Isaac… are you sure you want to be seen talking to me?" He questions.

"Why wouldn't I want to be seen talking to you?"

Instead of answering my question Isaac looks down at our desk sheepishly. I groan and roll my eyes in irritation. Obviously I'm attending a school where your position on the social hierarchy is the only thing that matters. Popularity is something I have never cared about, whether I was or not has never stopped me from doing what I want and moving to a new school won't change that.

"Isaac I honestly couldn't give a damn whether or not you are popular or not. I will talk to whoever I want no matter how high or low they are on the "Beacon Hills Social Ladder"."

I watch as a small smile makes it way on Isaac's face. The previous sadness disappears from his face but neither of us say another word, instead we sit in a peaceful silence while listing to Mr Harris' monotone voice.

I grab my messenger bag out from locker glance to my left to see Allison arrive at her locker. Shutting mine I stroll over to Allison and slap a hand against the locker neighbouring hers. Clearly surprised Allison jumps and turns to face me with wide innocent eyes.

"Oh my god, Lilah! You scared me!" Allison exclaims while clutching her chest.

I smile sheepishly, "Sorry… But hey how was your day overall?"

"Chaotic, but you made it so much easier. Thank you," Allison acknowledges and I smile.

Before I can reply a body with a mop of strawberry blonde hair stands between us smiling overly large.

"That jacket and skirt are absolute killers," She says pointing to Allison's jacket and my skirt, "Where did you get them?"

Allison answers first, "My mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"Clearance sale in Florida," I answer with a grin.

"And you two are my new best friends," She states with smirk.

A boy with short blonde hair comes up from behind the girl making her squeal 'Jackson', then they begin to make out. I turn to look at Allison to see that she also is disturbed by the obvious P.D.A.

Pulling away the strawberry blonde turns on us, "Hi, I'm Lydia."

"Lilah."

"Allison."

"So, this weekend there's a party," Lydia informs while playing with a strand of her hair.

"A party?" Allison asks innocently.

"Yeah, a party Friday night. You two should come," says Jackson.

"Uh—I can't its Family Night this Friday. Thanks for asking," Allison declines politely while I mentally roll my eyes at her lame lie.

"How about you Lilah? Can you make it?" Lydia asks.

"There better be good music."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Lydia smiles.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game," Jackson asks Allison while leaning against a locker beside Lydia.

"Football?" I ask.

Jackson scoffs, "Football is a joke at Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship the last three years."

Lydia runs a hand through Jackson's hair with a sultry smile, "Because of a certain team captain."

"We practise in a few minutes, that's if—"

"I—I…uh…" Alison interrupts.

"My ride hasn't texted me yet so why not?" I shrug.

"Perfect!" Lydia beams then pulls Allison after her.

I laugh and walk beside Jackson until we reach the field and he joins the rest of the team. Lydia directs us to the stand and sits right in the middle of Allison and me. Once we get comfortable Lydia immediately turns to me.

"So L, have you seen any cute guys that you like?"

"I've seen plenty of cute guys. Is Beacon Hill a breeding pool for the beautiful or something?" I laugh.

"So are you going to bring a date to the party that Allison is totally ditching on," Lydia glares at Allison who only gives an apologetic shrug back.

"Probably not… I want to keep my options open."

"Don't do boyfriends?" Lydia asks.

"Well… uh—I don't really know if I do boyfriends…" I mumble self-consciously while looking at my feet.

"What do you mean? You've had a boyfriend haven't you?" Lydia probes.

"Does 5th grade count?"

"No! Oh my god, this has to change. Please tell me you have at least kissed a boy then!" Lydia exclaims mortified.

"Of course I have! I just never really had time for a proper boyfriend." I roll my eyes as Lydia sighs in relief.

Boyfriends have never really been something that I could have. Well I _could_ have had a boyfriend but having to hide what I am and keep in control is something I can't risk. I'm dangerous, no doubt about it. If I were to let my emotions get out of control I could hurt someone. I can't even get annoyed without lights flickering or bursting.

"Who is that?"

Lydia and I both turn around to look at Allison only to see her gazing off at the field. Following her gaze we see a boy standing by the goals and I immediately recognise him as the kid who gaze Allison a pen in English.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is," Lydia answers then looks at Allison curiously, "Why?"

"He's in my English class."

"And you have a huge ass crush on him," I add.

"Lilah!" Allison exclaims while flushing.

Lydia however ignores us as the coach blows the whistle and the first player runs towards the goals. I look over at the goalie to see him clutching his head in pain and swaying on his feet. I can tell what is going to happen and bite my lip waiting for the balls impact. It hits the goalie right in the head knocking him to the ground. The team and coach all laugh at him, a stream of jabs get thrown at the goalie. I hear the name 'McCall' get yelled at him and safely guess that it's his last name.

McCall gets right back up and grabs his lacrosse stick off of the ground. I watch as he rolls his shoulders back, getting ready for the next player. Another boy in lacrosse gear runs towards the goals and throws the ball and instead of letting it hit him, McCall catches it. Everyone looks at him in shock but when he catches ball after ball everyone begins to cheer.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison compliments.

Lydia nods her head but continues to watch the field, "Very good."

"Impossibly good," I add while watching McCall catch another ball.

Movement on the other side of the field grabs my attention. I look over to see Jackson pushing through the line to stand at the front, his face full of hatred. The field goes silent as they watch Jackson make a run up to the goals. Jackson expertly jumps into the air and swings his lacrosse stick, launching the ball into the air and towards the goals. As if in slow motion the ball makes itself closer and closer to the goals until it finds its place in McCall's lacrosse stick.

Everyone on the team and on the benches cheer wildly. Lydia stands and pulls me up with her, she cheers loudly while I just laugh and clap my hands along with her. I feel a vibration in my bra and pull my phone out to see I have a message,

_Here. _

"Oh, I have to go my ride is here. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Of course, you both will be sitting at my table tomorrow," Lydia declares with a smile.

"See you tomorrow Lilah!" Allison calls as I make my way down and off the benches.

I quickly make my way across the field and to the school's car park. Smiling widely I make my way to the car parked at the front of the school.

The black Camaro.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Like it so far? **


End file.
